True Love
by AirashiiX
Summary: Kagome is a silver kitsune and falls in love with another silver. Kagnot tellin' seshrin and others
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own nada! I wish I did though.**

**Yusuke: You wish huh? Then I wish I could be the strongest person on earth.**

**Keiko: Yusuke Urameshi! You are lucky- wait! Can you type what I want you to type?**

**Me: Sure! starts typing then suddenly Yusuke got turned into a puppy**

**Keiko: Awwww! Now I can hug you to death!**

**Pup Yusuke: Bark! Bark!**

**Kurama: I believe er...Black should continue**

**Kagome: Let's get this show on the road!**

**Me: Let's continue!**

**

* * *

****True Love**

_FlashBack_

_There was a boy an a girl playing a game. Most people think they were the "percest couple". One day, the girl had to move but the kept on holding each other.** (AN: Not the other way you sickos!)** Nobody knew what their names was, all they did was watch them leave._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**5 years later...**

This girl was walking down the village path, she was just a regular miko. Her clothes was miko garments, instead of white and red, hers were red and black, with black fighting boot. She can master mostly every weapon known to mankind. she has 5 daggers on each ankle, two twinblade swords on her back in a X shape. This girl was also an demon slayer _and _a silver kitsune. Nobody knew how she can be a miko and still have demon powers. She also had a giant boomerang on her back. This girl had a demon slayer armor under her miko clothes.

"Kagome!" shouted Shippo,"Your back!"  
"Yes, I'm back Shippo." Kagome said  
"How come your a silver kistune even though your a miko?" asked Shippo.  
"My mom told me that I was a silver kitsune on my 18th birthday." Kagome answered  
"Oh..." was Shippo's oh-so-intelligent reply.

They continued to walk until Kagome sensed an aura.

"Who goes there?" Kagome stated

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

_'What is this scent? It's filled with roses and jasmines. She's a silver fox like me! I must have her.' thought a mysterious silver fox. **(AN/ Guess who it is!) **_He started to go to the scent, what he saw was a beautiful sight. He hid in the trees, to see what she was doing. Until she said something. He was surprised when she knew he was there whe he masked his aura and scent.

* * *

**With Kagome...**

He jumped out of the tree and landed write next to her. Kagome turned around and gasped. What she saw was a handsome silver fox...

* * *

**Me: How was it? I know it's short but it's almost midnight here and i have to wake up early.**

**Yusuke: How come I wasn't in this story?**

**Me: Don't worry you'll be Kagome's...nevermind i don't want to spoil it.**

**Yusuke: Aww...come on tell me!**

**Kagome: Well...watching the two fight review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I wish**

**Yusuke: why "I wish" "I wish"?**

**Black: To have hope**

**Keiko: um...On with the story!

* * *

Part two of True Love...**

_Lastime..._

_When Kagome turned around she gasped..._

_

* * *

_**_This time..._**

"What a pleasure to meet you fair maiden..." "He" said  
"The pleasure is all mine but who are you?" Kagome asked  
"Me? I am Youko Kurama and I was so fixuated on your scent I came all the way over here." Youko explained.  
"Are you gonna be my new daddy?" Shippo asked  
Kagome was blushing in the backround.  
"Um...Maybe if you mom let's me." Answered a embarrased Kitsune(-fox-)

They started to walk down the path to Keade's village. A lot of people were staring at Youko and some were (-mostly girls-) were drooling over him. He flashed a smile and they all started to chant like "Your Cute!" or "Will You Marry Me!" and maybe some "Come and find me later!wink wink". By all Kagome was disgusted, it happened to her once but this was just sick! then she felt something one her ass. She turned around and slapped him shouting so loud, **"PERVERT!"** She then notice it was Youko...she started to fume inside...Shippo started to back away to Keade's Hut. To all's confusion...Youko is gonna be in for a beatin'.

* * *

**Black:First volleyball game sucked...My team lost! but we had fun...**

**Black: shorter than last time but my fingers hurt and I need my sleep too. And Ihave a project...but i just have to draw something...in my first chapterI made a few errors hope you can forgive me.**

**Yusuke: While she's talkinghow about you call me and we'll have some-  
****  
Keiko: YUSUKE! your still a pervert andI can't believe...**

**Black: watching Keiko give Yusuke a lecture Um...Read and review?**


End file.
